DESCRIPTION: The goal of the Molecular Genetics Core is to provide services related to molecular biology and molecular genetics. The services are divided into three general categories. The first is expression profiling. This will include assistance with experimental design and implementation, sample preparation, processing microarrays, processing GeneChips, and interpretation and verification of data. The second is sequence and mutation analysis. This will include molecular diagnosis, mutation detection, sequencing, and denaturing high-pressure liquid chromatography analysis. The third is quantitative PCR. This will include quantitative methods using LiCor and TaqMan systems.